


Post-fighting Ritual

by Herperlo_D



Series: A Wandering Soul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Nature Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives back to Mother Nature as she had given him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-fighting Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me. This fic is un-betaed.

A breath, in and out, and Harry pushed a stream of magic deep within the Earth.

 

It travelled fast, shooting to the distance, tugging at his core for morealwaysmore. Harry clenched his teeth, sweat beading his forehead and arm straining as he reached to thread his fingers around its end and pulled. Harry pulled his magic through the chambers of the Earth, through the gateways and path-boundaries, his human based fiery magic morphing and warping, shedding its mortal foundations and became refined, nourishing, everything that gave life.

 

Harry shook with strain as the strand buckled within his grip. He slowly relaxed his grip from a pull to a nudge as it travelled back at light speed. It shone deep from within, illuminating rebirth and death until to look upon it was to see the soul of the Universe. Harry pulled the strand of magic up and up, now more a presence than something any mortal can conjure, and pooled it across the area, letting it shimmer just under the plane of the Earth and pressed. It sank into every particle, every atom, every potential-to-be and the Earth trembled under the power, rebuilding itself from inside out.

 

The seared ground regrew and broken trees sank into the ground only to grow again from the shredded stump, stronger and new. The lakebed reformed and water shimmered into the once-empty basin, filling its depths with life. The world around them was changing, becoming rejuvenated. Harry gasped and panted, overwhelmed by the drain no matter how many times he did it before. He released his guiding hand from the power, whispering a few words of gratitude to it and stood, basking in the feel of the Stream coursing through him.

 

Straightening, he reopened his eyes and unclenched his tense body, letting the remnants flow back into the Stream and admired the unblemished surroundings with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place years into the future where Harry is much more centred and at peace with himself.


End file.
